The Goode Life
by kgirlma
Summary: The old "Annabeth Goes to Goode" story. I know it's an overused plot, but this is my first fanfic, so please read? Percabeth, Thalico, Frazel, and Jasper


**So here's my first-chapter rewrite. I wanted to make it better and more special, so...yeah. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Annabeth Chase," I tell the secretary, who's sitting at the front desk.

"Here's your schedule, honey," She replies in a nasal voice, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I take the papers and walk out of the office.

New schools. All demigods have been to a million different schools. My newest one is Goode High. The one in New York City? The one Percy Jackson goes to? Yeah, that one. Anyway, I have just moved back to New York from San Francisco. My dad got transferred back. It's my school for only one year- my senior year.

So you probably don't want to hear any more explaining.

I went to my locker. 214.

"Hey, you must be new! What's your name?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see a girl. A girl who happens to look _exactly_ like me. Well, she has slightly curly hair, but it's brown instead of my blond. But she also has stormy grey eyes and tan skin.

"Whoa!" The girl's eyebrows fly up. "You look almost exactly like me!"

"Uh, yeah, I kind of noticed that," I say, staring. "Oh, by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"No way," The girl whispers. "I'm Ava Chase. Whoa..."

"Wow," I say, thinking hard. My father didn't have any pictures of when he first saw me, so it's completely possible that Ava and I are related. But I'll have to look into it. I mean, I can't just go up and tell a mortal I just met that I'm a demigod and she might be one too. No, I can't do that.

"Who-" Ava starts to say, but I quickly spin around, leaning into my locker.

That's because of who's coming down the hall. Percy Jackson. And some of our friends from camp- Thalia, Rachel **(A/N She's not at Clarion right now)**, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

They all don't notice me, just walk right past me. When they're completely gone, I wheel back around.

"What the heck was that for?" Ava asks me, dumbfounded.

"Um, just friends that I know. I'm not big on...very public reunions." I reply.

"Wait, you _know_ them?" Ava asks curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well, you're new, and I didn't think you knew anyone..."

I smile. "Well, they're the reason why I came here. I used to live in San Franscico, but I moved here to be closer to them and-" I caught myself. I almost said camp.

"Oh, cool," Ava nods, not noticing my hesitation. Then she checks her watch...which happens to have an owl in the center. _Interesting_. "Wait, the bell's going to ring. I'm on the other side of the school, so gotta get moving. Bye!" She runs down the hall

The second she disappears, the bell rings. I grab my books and head to homeroom.

So far, I've had Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo **(A/N They're all the same age)** in my classes but none of them have noticed me. It's actually pretty funny, because each of my teachers have announced me, but obviously my friends don't pay attention.

I head to the cafeteria after Biology. Ava's waiting for me at the doors.

"Hey, Ava, do all the seniors have the same lunch?" I ask as we wait in line to buy lunch.

"Yeah," Ava replies, grabbing an apple.

"I think I'm going to go see my friends," I tell her.

Her eyes light up. "Ooh, the big reveal! Awesomeness, I'm coming with you."

"Okay," We pay for our lunch and walk out of the kitchen. I spot my friends at a table towards the left side of the cafeteria. We amble over.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I inquire them.

"No, go ahead," Thalia waves her hand, barely glancing at me. Then she looks back at me, shocked. "_Annabeth_?"

Everyone stops what they're doing and turns slowly to me.

"Hi, guys!" I wave cheerfully. "How have you been?"

Then they all stand up simultaneously. Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Thalia all embrace me at the same time. Once they release me, Jason, Leo and Frank each hug me. Then Percy comes up to me.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He says. I throw my arms around him. He squeezes me back.

Then I hear a loud, obvious throat-clearing from behind me. I break away from Percy and turn to Ava, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, Ava," I tell her sarcastically. "Everyone, this is Ava. My _new friend_." I exagerate the last part, so that they know that I think she might be a demigod.

"Hi, Ava," Piper smiles at her.

"So, Annabeth, why'd you come back to New York?" Hazel asks, changing the subject.

"My dad transferred back here," I say. "Plus, I haven't been to New York since last summer."

"Oh, right. Since-" Leo starts to say, but then is cut off by some pretty scary glares from Thalia, Rachel and Piper.

"Since what?" Ava asks curiously, her eyes narrowing.

"Since Annabeth visited us last. She comes every summer," Piper fills in, using her charmspeak a little bit.

"Oh. Okay," Ava agrees, her eyes glazing over. Then she shakes her head.

"What classes have you had so far, Annabeth?" Percy turns to me.

I smile. "First I had History with _Mr. McDonough_." I look at Jason. "Then I had _English with Mrs. Popper_." This time I eyed Thalia and Leo. "After that, I had _Biology with Miss Wright_." I glance back at Percy. "You guys really don't pay attention in class."

The four redden slightly. Rachel, Piper, Nico, Hazel and Frank laugh at their pink cheeks.

"Owned!" Nico high-fives me.

"Annabeth," Ava whispers. "Annabeth, you have Health next, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I reply.

Ava shifts. "It's on the other side of campus and the bell's about to ring. You'll have two minutes to get there."

"Holy Hera!" I grab my bag. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Ava responds, looking at me weirdly. "Did you say Hera? Like the Queen of Olympus in Greek mythology?"

I freeze. My friends stare at me.

I force a grin. "Um...yeah. I'm kind of a Greek mythology freak."

"Oh," Ava smiles back at me. "Me too. Now, we better get to Health."

"Sure," I follow her, silently thanking the gods.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Should I do a different person's POV or keep it Annabeth's next time? I like feedback!**

**Toodles,**

**Kassidy**


End file.
